Der Feind meines Feindes
Der Feind meines Feindes ist die 13. Folge der ersten Staffel und die 13. Folge der Serie The 100. Das Drehbuch schrieb Jason Rothenberg und Dean White führte Regie. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 11.Juli 2014. In Deutschland wurde die Folge am 26. August 2015 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. Auf der Erde kommt es hart auf hart, als der Fluchtversuch der Delinquenten durch die Grounder vereitelt wird und sie nun gezwungen sind zu kämpfen. Clarke Griffin versucht eine sterbende Raven Reyes zu retten, während sie sich auf den Kampf vorbereiten. Bellamy Blake muss eine schwierige Entscheidung treffen, die Octavia Blake betrifft. Jasper Jordan kämpft gegen die Zeit als er versucht die Jugendlichen zu retten und Finn Collins macht einen waghalsigen und gefährlichen Schritt. Die letzten 1000 Bewohner der Ark bereiten sich indes darauf vor, zur Erde zu reisen. Handlung Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin *Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake *Christopher Larkin als Monty Green *Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan *Thomas McDonell als Finn Collins *Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin *Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane *Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha Nebendarsteller * Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes * Ricky Whittle als Lincoln * Richard Harmon als John Murphy * Dichen Lachman als Anya * Joseph Gatt als Tristan * Jarod Joseph als Nathan Miller * Alessandro Juliani als Jacapo Sinclair * Sachin Sahel als Eric Jackson * Keenan Tracey als Sterling * Katie Stuart als Zoe Monroe * Genevieve Buechner als Fox * Chelsey Reist als Harper McIntyre * Levi Meadon als Drew * Shane Symons als Jones Soundtrack Zitate : Clarke: "We can't do this without you, Bellamy." : Bellamy: "What do you want me to say, Clarke?" : Clarke: "I want you to say that you're with us. Those kids out there, they listen to you." : Bellamy: "They're lining up to go. They listen to you more." : Clarke: "I gave them an easy choice. But five minutes ago, they were willing to fight and die for you. You inspire them. And I'm afraid we're gonna need that again before this day is through." : Bellamy: "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're not a gunner." : Octavia: (holds up a sword) "No, I'm not. Like you said - I'm a Grounder." : Thelonious (zu den Bewohnern der Ark): "No one said that this will be easy, ladies and gentlemen. Just that if we don't try it we all die." : Miller (zu Bellamy über Octavia): "She left five minutes ago - didn't say where to. She thinks she's a damn samurai." : Raven: "Guess we finally found something you're not good at. (pauses) I used to be picked first for everything - Earth skills, zero-g mech course....first - every time. So how the hell did I end up here?" : Clarke: "Hey....Raven. I'd pick you first." : Raven: "Of course you would. I'm awesome." : Thelonious (über die Erde): "Tell me what it’s like." : Abby: "It's...everything I dreamed. So much green. There are trees everywhere. And water. And the air. The air smells...it's sweet. It’s so beautiful. Thelonious, you should be here." : Clarke: "You did good, Bellamy." : Bellamy: "Eighteen dead." : Clarke: "Eighty-two alive." : Kane: "Salvation comes at a price." : Abby: "Thelonious, where are you?" : Thelonious: "Right where I'm supposed to be." : Raven: "It's not rocket science." : Clarke: "It is rocket science, actually." : Fox: "Is that from the Ark?" : Clarke: "That is the Ark." : Clarke: "What did you do?" : Finn: "I kicked the hornets' nest." : Bellamy (zu Octavia): "I told you my life ended the day you were born. The truth is, it didn't start until then." : Clarke: "We are not Grounders." }} Galerie Der_Feind_meines_Feindes_Bild_1_The_100_Staffel_1.jpg Videos The 100 1x13 Promo We Are Grounders Part II (HD) Season Finale The 100 S01E13 Promo Trivia * Auf Bildschirmgrafiken werden Alpha-, Pfeil-, Fabrik-, Hydra-, Mecha-, Tesla- und der Go-Sci Ring als Hauptbestandteile der Ark identifiziert. * Auf der Seite der Mecha Station ist eine brasilianische Flagge gemalt. * Die Mountain Men scheinen mit FN Herstal SCAR-L Sturmgewehren bewaffnet zu sein, die (abgesehen von den Laservisieren) auch Granatwerfer haben. * Die Kamera in Clarkes Zelle, zeigt "C. Griffin". Das bedeutet, dass die Mountain Men wussten, wer sie ist. * Laut einem Interview mit Jason Rothenberg sind es am Ende der ersten Staffel 48 Delinquenten in Mount Weather. ** Dies bedeutet, dass 28 Delinquenten (einschließlich Drew) in der Schlacht gestorben sind. ** Zahlen: 18 (Todesfälle vorher), ** + 28 (Todesfälle danach) ** + 48 (in Mount Weather) ** + 6 (Delinquenten vermisst) = 100 Delinquenten ** Die 6 vermissten Delinquenten: Octavia, Finn, Murphy, Sterling, Monroe und ein namenloser Delinquent. ** Bellamy und Raven werden nicht als Teil der ursprünglichen 100 gezählt. Tode in dieser Folge * Schlacht um das Dropship ** Zwei Delinquenten, bevor sie das Lager verlassen (erwähnt von Bellamy). ** Drew wird von einem Grounder Späher getötet. ** Eine unbekannte Anzahl von Reapern wurde im Kampf gegen die Grounder getötet ** 27 Delinquenten wurden während der Schlacht getötet. ** Mindestens 300 Grounders wurden während der Schlacht getötet. * Eine unbekannte Anzahl von Sky People starb, als ihre Stationen explodierten oder abstürzten beim Versuch, die Erde zu erreichen. Referenzen fr: en:We Are Grounders (Part 2) Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Eins Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Seiteninhalt) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Rechtschreibung) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Bilder)